Episode 12 (Revolution): Universe Eleven! Blast Off
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven Episode 12 (Revolution): Universe Eleven! Blast Off "Alright everyone! Gather 'round!" Coach Miyazaki said. Then he announced, "We will now have our second practice match to see how much each one of us has improved. Is that understood?!" "Yes, sir!" The coach of Royal Eleven was also having a huddle group. "We'll see just how strong they've become with our own two eyes! When they've beaten us we can truly say that we are proud of how we've trained them!" "Yes, sir!" "Let's go get 'em!" Isamu yelled. "YEAHHH!!!" Commentator: Nani, nani?! What's this!? They're having another practice match?! Can't miss out about what they have in store this time! "How the hell does he know we have a match each time?!" Hideyoshi asked, annoyed. "Just ignore him, haha!" Yu said, patting him on the shoulder. Hideyoshi grinned. "We're going to beat Konjo's ass!" "Watch your mouth, Hide-kun!" Takayuki said, smirking. "How many goddamn times do I have to tell you, DON'T FREAKING CALL ME THAT!!!" "Wow, never seen Hideyoshi lose his temper like that." Isamu said, chuckling. "Hideyoshi-senpai, it's alright! Now go to your positions!" "Yes, Captain." Hideyoshi said glumly. They were all getting into their positions. Referee blows the whistle to start the game. Commentator: AND THE MATCH STARTS!!! WHO WILL SCORE THE FIRST GOAL?!?!?!?!! (~) After the Match (~) Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WINNER GOES TO UNIVERSE ELEVEN!!!! "We did it guys!!!" Isamu said, yelling happily. The scoreboard was from 15-10, with Universe Eleven winning. "That was a splendid comeback!" Kai said, hugging him. "Yeah! Your Time and Space is so awesome!" Kai beamed, and said, "Your Death Hand has certainly improved!" "It's all thanks to you! Now we have a hope of defeating P Eleven!" "Yeah!" "Nii-chan, we did it, we did it! We can tell mom and dad that we did it!" Jun said happily, not even caring that Kai was near him. "Yeah!" Takayuki Konjo was also pretty happy about the results. "Hide-kun, you did a magnificent job out there. At first, you were complaining about the training I did with you guys, but you beat us after all." Hideyoshi grinned, "I'll let it slide only for today for calling me Hide-kun because I'm too happy right now." Then Hideyoshi thanked him, saying, "We are very grateful for your help. Thanks, Takayuki." He said, and shook hands with him. "Let's go defeat P Eleven!" Isamu said, raising his fists. "We will go in the stead of our two injured teammates! Let's do it for them!" "Yeah!" Then suddenly, one of the P Eleven Captains showed up. "You!" Isamu said, pointing at him. "My name is Yuudai, I am the Captain of the Reds. I am here to remind you that our match is tomorrow." "Oh, right on time!" Isamu said. Then the Captain kicked the ball super hard at the training facility, and it was in ruins. "What are you doing?!" Isamu asked, he was furious. "You guys have better come on time tomorrow. We will be waiting, Isamu Sato." "We're ready for you!" Isamu said defiantly. Preview of Episode 13 (Revolution): Let the Games Begin I'm Isamu Sato, and we have just defeated the ever-growing, ever-powerful Royal Eleven during our second practice match! Everyone has improved so much! However, when one of the Captains of the chimera teams showed up, we were reminded that we have to defeat P Eleven, and tomorrow's the day of the match! Can we do it?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Let the Games Begin!